Alternative: Death Note
by ScreamingLovefbl
Summary: The story you are about to read takes place in the Death Note universe. Through some alterations I have created an alternative to the story. Not many happy things happen in this version of a great anime, manga, live action movie, and book. I hope you enjoy my retelling of Death Note.
1. Chapter 1: Inconspicuous

_**The story you are about to read takes place in the Death Note universe. Through some alterations I have created an alternative to the story. Not many happy things happen in this version of a great anime, manga, live action movie, and book. I hope you enjoy my retelling of Death Note.**_

* * *

><p><em>Lives have been taken. They weren't innocent but they were still lives. Who would be so twisted as to kill all those people? Light Yagami, it's you, you are Kira. I can't prove it yet but I swear I will send you to your execution. Or maybe I just want someone to blame? I'm losing. No, no I'm sure that Light Yagami is Kira. How to make you confess...<em>

* * *

><p>"Gee I'm tired." Matsuda gave an exasperated sigh.<p>

"Justice never sleeps." L replied smirking.

"And that why he has those dark circles under his eyes." L ignored Aizawa's remark concerning how much sleep he got.

* * *

><p>"Light, your girlfriend is here!" Sayu yelled from downstairs.<p>

Light got up reluctantly to send Misa away, but she was already half way up the stairs.

"Thank you so much Sayu." Misa smiled down at Sayu, who beamed in return from the attention of the older blond in a gothic Lolita outfit. "Light, sweetheart!" She yelled and practically crushed him when she clung onto Light. Who knew she had so much strength?

_I hate when she drapes her self on me. She has no dignity._

"Misa! Why are you here? I said you can't visit me!" Light said angrily.

"Waaahhh, but I just wanted to see you one last time!" She whined.

"Fine but be very inconspicuous when you go back, you might be followed. Promise me this will be your last visit." He said peering out the curtains of the window to inspect the area, and to make sure no one was around to see that she was there. Even a normal citizen seeing her would be dangerous. Light didn't think that his family would say anything, plus they wouldn't ask them because his father was probably trying to hide the fact that his son was suspected of being Kira.

"So what do you want? You can't have come over only because you wanted to see me. You better have something to tell me." Light said leaning back in his chair, placing his arms behind his head nonchalantly.

"Well..." She said rubbing the lacy fabric of her dress.

"Ugh! Misa! Since you have nothing to say just go home, you're not even supposed to be here!" He said getting up to open the door for her.

"I just wanted to spend a little time with you because I know I won't be able to see you for a long time!" She explained while trying to express how lonely she was. He took his hand off the door knob and sat back down.

"Fine. You better not have been noticed on your way over here."

"I wasn't! Which is good for me as the second Kira but not as a star!"_ Idiot._ Light pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers in irritation, and leaned back.

"Okay. Whatever."

_She's finally gone, now I can study before I have to go to sleep. Being the God of the New World is going to start lowering my grades._ Light thought as he sat down in his chair and took out his text books.

A few moments later and another interruption made him go downstairs, only this time, he had to really put on an act. "Hi, Dad. Glad you're home!" He heard Sayu say as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Dad." He said walking along side his father, "Any new leads?" He whispered.

"No. Just the usual calls from people claiming to be Kira." He replied with a disgruntle tone.

"I don't see why people would want to be a murderer." Light mumbled.

"Hmm. I can't either." As soon as they both sat down at the table Sayu started to ramble on about how great Light and her father were, as usual. After they finished everyone went their own direction in the house. _Luckily my family has never been the type to bother me by getting into all that family stuff._ Light thought while he headed into his room.

After Light finished studying he tuned into the news channel. "There hasn't been any major crimes lately. Excellent."

"You know Light, a good thing to do once in a while is getting some apples so I don't start getting withdrawal symptoms. You never think of me." Ryuk grumbled.

"Ryuk, as I've said before I only have a small window of opportunity to write names in the Death Note. I'll get you apples when I have the chance. I might even put a stash of them up here so you can't bother me anymore." _For a shinigami he sure is annoying._

_Heh, he's not afraid of a shinigami. For a human he sure does have a big head._

* * *

><p>"In conclusion, that is why I am better looking than you." L said. Matsuda had argued with him who was better looking, in which L rattled off extensive reasons why he looked more handsome than Matsuda. Everyone laughed quietly in the background as L spoke.<p>

"Fine. You win this one Ryuuzaki." The youngest cop said slumping his shoulders.

"And now you are trying to copy me just so you can be better looking." L said pointing a finger at him accusingly. There was a slight note of annoyance but it was almost hard to hear in that monotone voice of his. Watari's brow drew together, not happy with the thought of imitation.

"What? No, no I was just-" Matsuda put his hands up in defense, "...oh forget it." Everyone laughed, but they soon got back to work.

* * *

><p>Alice walked into the hotel lobby looking around. She had business to do there that was clear on her face as she passed the front desk and entered the elevator. When she finally reached the room she was headed to, she ran a hand over her hair. A few seconds after she knocked the door opened to reveal a slightly groggy man in a suite.<p>

"What is it?" He said rubbing his eyes. Alice smirked.

"I'm here to see L."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review, it would be greatly appreciated.<strong>_

_**-ScreamingLoveFBL**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

_**** Since this is an alternative version of Death Note (hence the name), some things were changed so the story line runs smoothly.**_

Six noticed the clear shock on the mans face, "L…?" He ran a hand through his hair. "W-wait." He held up a finger, indicating to wait, then turning and walking back into the room he was in. "Uhm, Ryuzaki. There is, uhm, a woman here. She says she's here for you?" His brow furrowed, he wondered if he had asked her to come, which was almost unlikely.

"A woman?" L turned his attention to Mogi, wonder on his face. "I didn't order a woman, who could it be?"

"Wait. Did she say she wanted to see L, or did she say the owner of the suite?" Aizawa pushed for details.

"She said she was here to see L."

"I assure you Ryuzaki, none of us told anyone." All eyes turned to Matsuda.

"Hey! I'm totally trustworthy! I haven't told anyone, I swear." He held his right hand up, his lips pressed tightly together.

"I believe you, but I can still wonder. How did an ordinary person find me?" He picked up the abandoned tea cup and downed its now cold contents. "Anyways, let her in."

"What? Really? Isn't that dangerous?" Matsuda gaped but was ignored. L was taking a risk, everyone knew that. But he had a feeling that whoever this person was had to be a pretty smart person, that meant one of two things: competition or additional help.

"This way, ma'am." Mogi came back with a woman with shiny black hair in tow.

Her eyes shifted to L. "Hello, I came here today because I want to help with the Kira investigation. I'm sorry to say this but it actually wasn't that hard to find you. Perhaps it my intelligence, but that only proves I'm worthy of helping you capture Kira."

"Welcome, yes it does seem that you could be helpful. Obviously, I have to make sure you're not Kira, just for security purposes of course."

"Yes, I understand."

* * *

><p>"So what would you like me to call you?" L said gulping down another cup of tea Watari set infront of him.<p>

"Just call me Six." She nodded.

"Six? Hm, strange, but I shouldn't judge. Alright Six, come this way," he stood up and gestured with his hand to follow him," I need to make sure you are not Kira."

"Yes, of course, L."

* * *

><p>"Light, when will I be able to see you? It's been so long that we've been able to talk in person!"<p>

"I already told you, Misa, keep away for now. I can't be seen with a model, especially since I gave L clues that I'm Kira. He might suspect you of being the second Kira and arrest both of us, that won't be very useful if we're trying to rule the New World right?"

"N-no. I guess not. But I miss you so much."

"Suck it up. At least I allow you to call me once every other day."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Good-bye, Light, my love."

_End_."Ugh." _Why did she have to be the second Kira? She's useful for now though. Soon I won't need her._

* * *

><p>"So, it's been confirmed. You are not Kira but I must ask you that you do not take anything involving the Kira case outside of this room." L said look at Six.<p>

She nodded,"Yes I know. I'll just memorize everything. Not to worry L."

"Also, please call me Ryuzaki here."

"Ryuzaki? Deal." The rest of the members introduced themselves with their aliases.

"First, I'd like you to tell us everything you've learned about Kira. Maybe you know some things we don't and have missed."

"Highly unlikely," Six smiled, "but I'll share my information with you anyways. Kira is a male high school student here in Japan, as you could have observed from his previous killing power, but for some reason he changed that pattern, I'm assuming he realized he was making a mistake in killing at certain hours only. I know you must have also come to this conclusion so, excuse me, but I hacked into the police files and a while after I came to this conclusion, so did you, apparently, because it was in the system. It appears he had access to those files as well, which led me to conclude he must be very smart but also childish. This shift in the systematic killing was a direct challenge to you, L. He wanted you to know he knew everything you did. Other than the fact he is naturally very bright, he also must have a parent working as a detective in order for him to have such a strong sense of justice. I tried to figure out if there was any way he could kill this way, I found out... nothing. Or, rather, near to nothing. My search led me to talk with a woman who had seen this before, she said it was the power of the gods. Naturally, I brushed it off, because gods don't play with human lives like that, only people with the power of a god could, it got to be too much. Kira had good intentions but I think it has become a game to him. Whatever he's using, it most likely isn't of human origin, but that's to figure out later.

I suspect the second Kira to be as, if not more, powerful than the original Kira but it's likely that they haven't met until recently because of the airing of those tapes. The eyes that the second Kira mentioned, it could be that they allow them to see the name of the person. At first I thought they were code, but how else would they be able to kill those officers that tried to stop Sakura from airing those tapes. This second Kira worships and will do anything for the first Kira. Already, Kira has grown an underground cult following. If by some chance they both got this same power, who is to say it won't spread? I also believe it must be something more stationary, an object, most likely but also something that they can't quite control completely. Maybe there's multiple... Ah, I'm sorry, I've started to ramble... That is all I have gathered from my limited resources, I'm sure you have more."

"That is pretty much all I have so far. I've narrowed it down a lot. Thanks to Kira giving us the important clue that he was able to get information about what we were learning." L moved his eyes across each member of the Tasks Force faces,"I assigned a team of FBI agents to tail the ones working on the Kira case and those close to them. They died thirteen days later at the same time in the same way, heart attack. Who else would I suspect but Kira?"

"So you suspected that Kira was one of those who one of the FBI agents was tailing at the time?"

"Yes. After that, the Kira task force shrank and only these brave men here were willing to stay and continue searching for Kira. I put the Yagami & Kitamura families, which were being investigated by Raye Penber, under surveillance. Absolutely nothing happened. So I ended the surveillance." L played with his bottom lip.

"But you still suspect someone from that little group right?"

"Yes." He looked down and the coffee table. "The second Kira is a lot dumber than the first Kira but idolizes him. This man here," he pointed at Soichiro,"is the one who crashed the armored truck into Sakura TV to confiscate the tapes the second Kira made them play. We lost a team mate but I suspected that this meant that the second Kira did not need the name of a person to kill them. That's basically all we have at the moment. Finding me was a good way to prove your worth in the investigation. I also compliment you on what you have discovered all on your own, in fact, it seems you knew a few things before I did..."

"Thank you. It wasn't simple but I love challenges." L's eyes flashed.

"Well, then, this case should be fun for you. Kira's good, but not as good as I am, I'm certain we'll be able to bring him to justice." L smirked and Six nodded.

"The good guys always win."

**I realize that not a lot of things happen in this chapter but it's okay, for now.**

**-L hasn't revealed that he is L to Light.**


	3. Chapter 3: Observation

L and Six sat near each other while investigating the Kira case on their laptops. Whenever there wasn't anything to immediate to attend to, they would talk casually, much to the tasks force members surprise. They had never held a very casual talk with the odd detective, it was a surprise the novice member to the team could get him to talk so much.

"Have you ever worked on any other cases?" L sipped his tea while waiting for Six to answer.

Six nodded her head, "Yes, a few here and there, but not nearly as many as you and none near as interesting as this one."

"Is that so? What about this case is so interesting to you?"

"Just the scope and challenge, I suppose. Of course, that's not involving my morals and the fact that what he's doing is an atrocious act of murder."

Matsuda stood up and announced to the other members, "Hey, I'm going to go home for the night, see you guys tomorrow." He was halfway down the hall when the other members called out to him and said they were also going home. "Wait, who's staying with Ryuuzaki? We can't just leave him!" He was about to turn back when Aizawa stopped him.

"Don't worry about him, he has Six to keep him company. They said it was alright. Six will be staying there because she's as interested in this case as L is." They made their way down as a group, no one would notice them at this time of night.

"Is it okay for them to be alone? It's just a woman and a man alone in there." Matsuda said jumping in front of the group, his shoes making more noise than necessary as he hopped up and down.

"They have taken quite a liking to each other." Soichiro said absently as he watched Matsuda pace in front of them.

Aizawa grabbed Matsuda by the shoulders and lightly pushed him forward so they could all exit the building, as Matsuda was blocking the entrance. "Calm down, I'm sure they're more responsible than that and besides, Watari is there. If anything happens between them it's their business, they're two grown adults."

* * *

><p>Six and L were alone in the room, stacking the small empty containers of coffee creamer together as they continued talking. "What I like about myself the most is my creativity."<p>

"Is that so? Well, you are a night owl. They tend to be very creative." Six carefully added yet another cup onto the already tall tower.

"Truthfully, I hardly ever sleep. If I do it's only when my eyes refuse to stay open. But of course, I can only spare a moment."

"Sometimes I spend a few nights deprived from rest because there's so many things I to think about."

"Six."

"Yes?"

"I have a task for you, would you be willing to do it?" L brought his thumb to his lips.

"Anything." Six nodded.

"I need to you to be Kira. Please write something addressing the Second Kira's message. Include something saying that she should refrain from killing innocent people and that she shouldn't try killing L." His gaze was set on the tower of empty cups, which still hadn't fallen down. _We made something great together. _

"I'll get right on it."

* * *

><p>"Wow Light." Ryuk drawled, "You're a college student now... Not that it's very surprising." Ryuk trailed behind Light as he made his way into the building where the entrance ceremony was being held.<p>

_Now that I'm in To-Oh I have more time to eliminate criminals._

* * *

><p>"Is this all right?" Six asked L, passing him a sheet of paper.<p>

"Yes, this is perfect. We'll have this broadcast tomorrow." L said handing it back to Six, "For now take a break, I'll have Aizawa finish up the Kira logo, we'll record the audio soon."

"That's fine. I'm hungry." She said, stretching.

"Join me for cake." L said extending a pale hand. Six didn't reply but placed her hand lightly on top of L's. They sat opposite of each other and picked up a plate with moist piece of cake on it.

"Strawberry Shortcake, mmm." Six said taking in a forkful of cake and savoring the taste. "Oh! Ryuzaki, while I was finishing up the Kira script a plan formulated in my mind." She took another bite of the cake, "And it just wouldn't go away. So," she paused as she ate more,"would you like to hear it?"

"Of course." L said as he finished his own slice of cake and proceeded to eat another.

* * *

><p>"You're right, that is a good plan. I'm jealous. I wouldn't have thought of that." L frowned.<p>

Six placed the last piece of cake in front of her but did not eat it. "We'll get him for sure. He'll most likely be humiliated, and it'll help get us closer to him." Six smiled. "We should put this plan into action soon."

"Hmm, yes..." L eyed a piece of cake in front of Six. "Are you going to eat that?"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>I wanted to tell you...I'm L." L whispered to Light. Six was sitting behind them, observing Light's reaction.

He froze, he looked as if he was nervous, scared, angry, but after a tense moment he relaxed and regained his composure .

_Yup, he's definitely nervous about sitting next to L. Anyone would be surprised to hear such a thing but if he accepts his identity easily it'll mean he's afraid he's been caught..._

Light's body felt cold and hollow but he acted as if there was nothing strange about this man saying he was L. His eyes shifted towards L who had his thumb in his mouth, observing Light's reaction.

_This guy can't be L. If he is then that means that he still suspects me. I thought I was clear..._

* * *

><p>The entrance ceremony finished moments later and people filled out, eager to finally be out of the auditorium despite the interesting students they saw give speeches at the ceremony.<p>

"I guess I'll see you around campus, Light." L said as he ducked into the car.

"Yeah." Murmurs of fascination escaped students as the car pulled off into the street smoothly.

"Ooh, isn't Hideki amazing?" A girl squealed in the distance as Light made his way to the bus station.

"Kyoko you're crazy!"

"Whatever." Kyoko laughed. "I have to go. See you tomorrow." Kyoko trailed behind Light and followed him into the train.

"Light Yagami, right?" Kyoko smiled as she sat next to Light who was busy staring at the trains floor.

He looked up, "Yes, and you are?" He questioned.

"Kyoko. Nice to meet you." She shook Light's hand, "So, you're the freshman representative, along with Hideki Ryuga, hm..."

"Yes. Why?" Light raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think about him?" She asked innocently.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously. "Do you know him?"

"No, actually I'd like to get to know him. He's so cute isn't he? I'll admit, the first time I saw him, I developed a small crush on him. He's...different and I can tell he's probably really thoughtful and caring, despite the cold, awkward exterior. I bet that you two will be great friends! You two are both really smart so you'll be on the same level. Right?"

"Uh, yeah." Light nodded. It was a little strange. Usually when a girl approached him it was a try at flirting with him. He'd never dealt with someone who _didn't_ like _him_. Kyoko liked someone else, someone who looked like _L_. But L was...unattractive. At least in Light's eyes and, for the most part, everyone else's.

_She just liked him, and here I was, thinking that she was working with him or something. It's no big deal._

"Well, see you later, Light. Make sure to tell Hideki I said hi!" Kyoko said as she stepped of the train. She waltz into a hotel and got into the elevator humming to herself. Once she reached her destination she walked down the long corridor. She stopped at a door and stuck a key into the keyhole. As she stepped inside she bid a hello to a crouched man, the only sound in the room being the humming of the many laptops and him eating cake.

"Ugh, this think makes my scalp itchy." She said taking off her wig.

"Hello, Six." L said watching Six shake out her hair after being stuffed under a short wig.

"How was school?" Six said smirking.

"You were there." L said looking at her oddly.

"No, I wasn't. Kyoko was." She replied smugly.

L chuckled lightly before replying seriously, "What were you able to pick up when I told Light I was L?"

"He was worried. We got him; I'm pretty sure he'll figure that out and realize there's no way to move, he will be humiliated, but he'll wait for the opportunity to kill you." She paused. "He can't get you but I'm still worried."

"There is no need. With you we can apprehend Kira. I believe in you, your skills are amazing. The cunning of this plan is proof."

"The first to move wins."


	4. Chapter 4: Humiliation

**Sorry I haven't been updating quick enough. I'm not going to make an excuse, you don't need nor care about the reason; I know that for a fact. So here you go, enjoy...**

* * *

><p>As Light thought about what happened at the entrance ceremony he couldn't help but become angry. "Dammit! He got me!"<p>

"Uh, what do ya' mean?" Ryuk asked confused.

Light slammed his fists on the desk. "Damn, L! I've never been so humiliated in my life!"

"Hey, why don't you just do the shinigami eye deal? Then you should have no problem killing him, right?" Ryuk suggested.

Light spun around angrily, "And what good will shinigami eyes do me if this is just a trap? If I kill him and it turns out he's not really L that'll be like announcing to the real L that I am Kira!"

"Uhh, sorry…" Ryuk was obviously confused and hadn't realized Light was correct.

"Don't think that shinigami killing people and humans killing people are the same thing because they're not. I want nothing more than to kill him, but if I do it's like asking to get caught. Unfortunately, the Death Note can only kill the person whose name is written in it. So it's not like I can arrange for someone else to kill him. It's inconvenient, that's the flaw with the Death Note."

_Light is usually so calm, but he snapped. This must be getting to him._ Ryuk observed.

Light kept thinking out loud, trying to attack this worrisome situation he was now faced with. He realized that killing him now would be troublesome, by L introducing himself directly to Light he ensured that if he died Light would get caught. "I underestimated him…" _A fatal mistake. _"He got me; it was a good move…"Light began to laugh manically, "This is perfect, there's no reason for me to be worried. After all, this is proof that they don't have anything on me yet. I'm sure I haven't seen the last of Ryuga."_ We'll pretend that nothing's going on_… "On the surface we'll be two friendly classmates but in reality we'll actually be investigating each other." _There will be no point in keeping you alive once you tell me everything I want to know…Then…I'll kill you…With my hands if I have to…_

* * *

><p>Two days later Ryuga and Light played an innocent game of tennis. "You know, I wouldn't have expected you to like tennis."<br>"Hm? Oh, yes. Not to brag, but I'm pretty good. I was once a British Junior champion." before Light could ask he continued by saying, "Save your breath, nothing in that story will reveal L's identity, I promise you."

_Oh, is that so…_

Soon they were playing a rousing game and people started to gather around intrigued and fascinated that they could keep a game going that long and how quick they reacted as the tennis ball whizzed through the air from Ryuga to Light.  
>Though it was not an accurate test, L knew that Kira hated to lose.<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in an office Soichiru explained to his superior that he could not disclose any information to anyone, including him. "Can this L character be trusted?"<br>Soichiru answered with no hesitation, "In my opinion, yes. He is a lot more capable than we are. Right now, even as we speak, he is risking his life."

* * *

><p>Back with Light and Ryuga the tennis game was still going strong. "Are these two really amateurs?" A spectator of Light and Ryuga's game said in disbelief.<br>"Those are the same two guys that scored perfect on the exam." Another replied as he too watched them run back and forth on the tennis court.

_Look at that, he's going for the win._

"That's four games all, Light Yagami to serve." The umpire declared.

The same young man that held a fascination with Light and Ryuga came running down the stairs to announce his discovery. "You won't belief this! I thought I'd heard the name Light Yagami before and it turns out he was the 02-03 Junior High Tennis champion. During the third year award ceremony he announced he was going to hanging up his racket. He hasn't played competitively since." He finished frantically.

"Hey, hey! What about my Ryuuga? Don't tell me you haven't seen him holding his own against this former Junior High camp." Kyoko said admiringly.

Finally, the game was over. Light won, but now he has another game to win…

Ryuuga and Light sat facing each other at booth in the coffee shop discussing what was just said. "You think I'm Kira?"  
>"Well when I say suspect, it's only a 1% possibility. Once I access that you aren't Kira I'd like nothing more than if you'd help me with the Kira investigation." L said simply while he examined Light's reaction with his grey eyes.<br>"…Okay." At this point Light guessed that this 1% wasn't very low, he was a suspect nonetheless. He needed to eliminate L suspicion otherwise he'd get caught before he could even officially become the God of the New World. "What is it that you wanted to ask me?"  
>"Huh? Oh, I'm sure that can wait until you're convinced I'm not Kira." Light said knowing that he'd earn L's trust if he got the suspicion out of the way quickly.<br>"Very well then. Would you be willing to submit yourself to a test?" L inquired.  
>"Sure, sounds like fun…"<p>

Such a simple test but it seemed Light failed and the percentage rose. A small trick was played by L and it worked. Then again, most wouldn't guess there were more notes in the first place since L would've presented an additional one. This test didn't completely prove Light was Kira but now L had leverage to have a proper suspect._ In my gut I know you're Kira…I just need solid proof…_

Both received an urgent call before much more could be sadi. Light's eyes widened in shock and horror, while L's brow furrowed. Light's father had just had a heart attack.


	5. Chapter 5: Confirmation

"So the doctors think stress was the only cause?"

"Yeah. To be honest, I thought it was Kira when I first collapsed but I'll be alright. It seems I've been pushing myself a bit to hard lately."

"Indeed, it must have added to your stress knowing that your son is a suspect in this investigation." Ryuga said nonchalantly seated in a chair in his usual manner.

Light turned to him, "You actually told my father that?"

"Yes. In fact, I told him everything. It's true that he even knows that I am L." L said in his monotonous voice, as if it was no big deal. Which it wasn't, at least not to him. Light turned to his father to confirm if it was correct.

_It can't be...  
><em>  
>"That's correct, this man is L. We refer to him as Ryuuzaki to protect his identity. But make no mistake, it's him."<p>

_My father wouldn't lie, this guy really is L. I got him. Now I can get rid of them. No...it isn't that simple. There's no need to rush, I've got time. Might as well play the game._

They continued talking about why L suspected Light and Light agreed that it would seem that he could possibly be Kira but he still heavily denied it.

"I want nothing more than to catch Kira so I can prove once and for all that I am not him. I'd like to help catch Kira." Soichiru argued that Light shouldn't, to no avail. His heart was set on helping. Light promised that if anything happened to his father that he would find Kira and make sure he got executed. Soichiru believed this and refused to believe his only son was Kira. Kira wouldn't say such things. L had doubts though, what Light was saying was to cheesy to be an act, it couldn't possibly be genuine, could it?

"We all know Kira is evil, but what is truly evil is the power to kill, and any person who has come to posses this power is cursed. No true happiness can be obtained by killing people." L agreed completely while Light stayed silent.

"Excuse me, visiting hours were over 10 minutes ago." A young nurse said from the doorway, Light and L exited the room without looking at the nurse but L asked to be excused for a minute. Light waited outside looking up at the moon thinking of what he had just heard. Ryuga was L, and his father believed that being able to kill was a curse.

_He doesn't understand._

"Did you manage to hear everything, Six?" L asked as he hurried down a corridor with Six as she took over her wig.

"Yes, it seems that Light isn't faking it, for the most part. I think he's going to wait to kill you. When Soichiru said the ability to kill was a curse I'm sure Light disagreed. He's probably never felt to happy and powerful in his life. That means that he is sick and insane, no true human being should be happy to end a life. You better be careful." She finished as she climbed into a car.

"I understand. Thank you very much for observing, you have been able to give me very good insight." As Six closed the door she rolled down the window to say goodbye L said, "You look very nice in a nurses outfit." She smiled, surprised he said that.

"Thank-you. I appreciate the compliment. See you back at the hotel." L nodded as she waved and drove off.

"Thank you for waiting. I just had to take care of something."

"Ryuga, is there anyway I can prove to I'm not Kira?"

"Just let things run their course. We'll seem in time if you are Kira or not. Be patient. If you aren't Kira it isn't necessary."

"I can't take it anymore! Put your self in my shoes, how do you think it feels to be suspected of being Kira?"

L looked up thoughtfully, "It was one of the worst feelings ever." Light suggested that L should look him in a room without access to television or the internet. "Its complete nonsense for an investigator to take suggestions from his suspects." He slouched into the waiting car, "Listening to that conversation between you and your father, I was almost convinced. Well then..." L rolled his window up, not actually saying goodbye to Light.

_They really don't understand that this power has made me very happy...The thought that this is a curse never even crossed my mind..._

* * *

><p>"Hello, Six."<p>

"Ah, hello, Ryuzaki. Do you want to watch a movie with me? I think we deserve a break, there's nothing to do other than wait for Kira's next move." Six said holding out a piece of cake for him.

"Yes, I suppose that'll be alright, for now. I have a feeling something big is going to happen." He squatted in his favorite chair.

"Me too...So which movie would you like to watch?"

"Any movie is fine, as long as you're watching it with me."

* * *

><p>A few days later Light was walking beside a sophisticated looking girl around his age. He paused as he saw Ryuga in his usual position on a bench under a shady tree. "Uh, will you excuse me Kiyomi." He walked towards the dark haired man as he raised his hand in a wave. "Hey, how's it going Ryuga?"<p>

"Everything's fine. I just decided that I had enough free time to visit the campus for today. Would you like to get some cake in the cafeteria?" He asked enthusiastically getting up and slouching as Light followed him.

"May I join you?" Kyoko asked as she appeared, seemingly out of no where and followed them.

"Of course! I'm sure Ryuuga doesn't mind having a pretty girl join us, right?" Light asked gazing at Kyoko then staring at Ryuuga waiting for his answer.

"I see no problem with her joining us." He said turning towards her then turning back and leading them into the cafeteria.

"What was your name again?" Light said, his heart pounding for the first time ever. What was going on? He didn't even know her, yet, he felt a connection. Could it be that he liked her? That just might be the answer, but how, if he had just barely met her. If she's a Kira supporter she can be the Goddess of the New World. Light thought of this as she replied 'Kyoko.' Kyoko, Goddess of the New World. It sounded pleasant to Light's ears. How would he convince her to be his? How should he even approach her? What if she didn't support Kira? What then? He'd convince her, somehow. What is with this silly nonsense? He had no time for women, especially the type who found L attractive.

"So, Kyoko, what did you get on the entrance exams?" Light asked politely.

"Oh, I got second place, right after you two." She said casually as she popped a piece of cheese cake into her mouth.

"Is that so? Were you not smart enough to get a perfect score?" L said staring at Kyoko, who didn't seem offended or put off by him.

"Ryuga, you really shouldn't say that. No one is perfect, so what if she missed some problems, I'm sure she tried her hardest." He smiled kindly but to Light's surprise Kyoko began to laugh.

"Actually, I didn't try at all, I didn't get enough sleep the night before because I was reading manga almost all night. I really didn't care. I knew I'd get through, I'm cocky like that, sorry. I could have easily beaten both of you if I felt like it." She said coyly and ate another piece of cake before continuing, "and, I'm not offended by Ryuga's comment at all, I find his bluntness refreshing."

"Ah." Light looked down at his uneaten eclair in disappointed, he thought that if he defended her she would feel grateful, but it seemed that she liked Ryuga more but, how? His hair was messy, he had dark circles under his eyes, he had no sense of style, he sat oddly and his voice was smooth but monotonous. No normal girl would fall for such a weird guy. _I'm not going to give up._

"Are you going to finish that?" Ryuga asked curiously, Light handed him his eclair. _He ate sweets every chance he got to! There's no way any girl could like or even stand him!_ Yet, there was Kyoko, gazing at Ryuga admiringly. Ryuga paid no mind, in fact it seemed that he was returning the interest, in his own subtle way. Light was disgusted. _Kyoko and Ryuga? No, impossible!_

"So, Ryuga, you don't mind talking to Kyoko, even though you have just met her?" Light said suspiciously. Although Kyoko was pleasant enough, Ryuga wasn't the type of person to take too easily with anyone.

"No, I wouldn't say that. Kyoko is very pleasant, I don't mind." Kyoko smiled and looked down at her half consumed cake shyly.

"Any friend of Light's is a friend of mine!" She said cheerily.

L paused in the middle of eating a forkful of cake, "Friend? You're my friend?"

"Why, of course! You seem interesting, not to mention handsome." Light stared at her and wondered how she was so open and how he could seem so distant.

"Ahem," Light cleared his throat, "Ryuga shall we go now?"

"I'd rather not leave yet." He had gotten comfortable in his chair and the cake was surprisingly good. "If you'd like you can go. I'll stay here with Kyoko." His voice showed no emotion but Light felt that Ryuga was eager for him to leave.

"Very well." His jaw clenched. "See you around, Kyoko." He walked away, shoulders stiff. Kyoko watched him go and leaned towards Ryuga.

"He's angry."

"Why? I didn't say anything." L replied innocently with a fork between his lips.

"I think he likes me. I'm not even sure why, perhaps because I'm one of the first few people to not like him immediately and because I prefer you over him."

"Do you like him? It's alright with me if you do. I'd understand, he is charming, intelligent and by usual standards he's rather handsome." L said digging into another slice of cake.

"The usual standards, I already told you, I find you attractive." Six said coyly, leaning closer to L.

"Oh? How attractive?" His eyes were filled with hope. No one else other than Six would have noticed.

"Very." She said softly before going back to eating her cake.

"I... also find you... attractive. Very attractive." He looked at her and gave her a genuinely shy smile. She patted his hand and they sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"So, what will be our next move? For the Kira case?"

"We apprehend Misa Amane."


	6. Chapter 6: Planning

_**I'm deeply sorry about not writing in a while. I didn't have any inspiration to write and I didn't have internet for a while. So, now that I'm back and I have an urge to update this story, I will do so. I was originally using the anime as a guide but now I'm going to do this a little differently. ***I also edited the previous chapters recently so please reread those if you continuing to read this story from when it was first published.*****_

* * *

><p>"L, are you certain arresting Amane is a good idea right now?" Chief Yagami questioned.<p>

"Yes, L believes it will force Kira into making a move." Six was careful to say Kira, instead of Light in these situations, for the sake of Chief Yagami. There was no need to add more stress to him, he had just come home from the hospital.

"What if the fact that Light and Misa Amane know each other is just a mere coincidence?" Soichiro's gruff voice was filled with concern for his son, he really wanted to believe his son was not Kira.

"Either way, we have to bring her in for questioning." L said, not looking at Soichiro, but instead looking at the screen in front of him.

"Hey guys! We can't just arrest her for suspicion of being the second Kira! Especially if she's so famous! It'll be all over the place, isn't there another thing we can do?" Matsuda said in a panic, he was the only one who was worried about that.

"The official charge will me drug possession, Matsuda, please, sit down." Six said calmly.

"That is correct. We'll arrest her as discretely as possible but bring her to a special facility for questioning. Since she has the ability to kill without a name, we'll have to avoid talking to her face to face. We'll be following her until we find the right moment to apprehend her." L fiddled with the food in front of him, finally taking his eyes off the screen.

Six stood by him quietly, both concern and excitement being a major emotion in her head. Amane fit the profile of the second Kira and they found her fingerprints on the tapes sent to Sakura TV, so there was no doubt in her mind that arresting her was the right choice. However, the real Kira might kill Amane if he thinks she'll reveal his identity, unless he knew she was loyal enough to not do so. In that case, he might do something drastic to make sure they could never truly track him down. The trail would go cold...

"I assume you fear what I fear at the moment." Six looked down at L, the other task force members had gone back to their spots to look for more information on Kira.

"Yes, but we have to take the chance, who knows, maybe this will knock him of his high horse and he might make a mistake. We should really try to get information out of her before we tell Light we have arrested her." She sat down in her spot next to L and smiled at him.

"We will, and that is what I'm hoping for..."

* * *

><p>"I just want to get out." A raspy voice said.<p>

"I'm sorry, you have to pay for your crimes." Watari said, his voice holding a sad tone. He could hear his own voice resonate back to him through the speakers and echo on the other side.

"I don't want to die here, Kira is sure to get me."

"Don't worry about that, L has removed your official file from the system. He can't kill you."

The other voice cursed but the static made his voice sound raspier than before. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely certain." Watari confirmed.

"He can't do it alone, perhaps I may be of assistance? I know things that might help him. In return, I ask to be released."

"That won't be necessary, L has someone helping him."

"What? The police? Did he really stoop so low as to involve the official police? Or is another rogue agent?" The mysterious voice seemed to growl.

"We're not entirely certain of their identity but both L and I are certain they are just a civilian."

"You don't want me to know who it is?" The voice laughed, a high but dark laugh, "What am I going to do? I'm trapped in a damn cell, for the love of L!"

Watari frowned and waited before answering, "It doesn't benefit you to know." _He doesn't do anything that doesn't benefit him.  
><em>

"It certainly wouldn't hurt to know..." The voice mumbled. "Ah, it seems like we have run out of time before I got the chance to talk to L. Is he all that busy? This new person must be holding him back."

"Actually, they have helped quite a lot, they're evenly matched but also in tune, a perfect team. No actual competition, he admires them, in fact." Though the image of the man on the other side of the line was distorted because of the quality, Watari could clearly see the man was frustrated. "Well, it was nice talking to you, please behave, Beyond." The man, named Beyond scoffed before he hung up. Watari sighed, he had a feeling telling Beyond such things would upset him, but he took it a lot better than he usually takes things like that. "If only everyone could work together, but this way... it's for the best."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry this chapter is a shorter than the others, I wanted to get it out there before I changed my mind. I might edit them later on but chances are, if I do, it means I'm also writing a new chapter so you won't miss much.<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading. **_


End file.
